Everything went well for a while
by TempeGeller
Summary: Melinda is not feeling well, but what's going on? Some new ellements will bring a new view to the story. Couples: Booth/Brennan, Melinda/Zach. Friendship: Scully/Melinda/Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that follows to 'Special Agent Booth'. This story has a lot of emotion, and is focused on the Zach/ Melinda relationship, it alsso focuses on the special friendship Scully/Brennan/ Melinda share. Angela is alsoo a friend of them, but will be refered to in this story. **

**Prue will appear in this first chapter, the realy problem is situated in this chapter. I want to know what you think is wrong with Melinda, what you would advise her, and if it's bad. I know what she has, I just want to know what you guys are thinking, so I can know it's realistic. Chapter two will alsoo give other important information, so I post them together.**

**DISLAIMER: Brennan, Booth, Scully are not mine. Prue, Melinda and other Addy childeren are. I don't own any story lines related to Bones, and I'm very gratefull they made Bones in such an amazing show. **

**Enjoy this story! **

* * *

**1. Little girls worst nightmare. **

Melinda woke up early in the morning. Next to her husband who was still sleeping. She was tired. Her face had turned red, and she was trying to get up.

"Get back to sleep." He heard her best friend mumble in his sleep. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She got out of the bed. She slowly walked off the stairs.

"Where are going mummy?" Prue was standing behind her in the hall. Her cheeks were collared red. She took the small 4 years old in her arms. She kissed her cheek, and carried the small child down.

"Want to have some breakfast sweetie?" The little girl pointed to the cornflakes

She handed her the cornflakes. The small girl putted it in her bowl.

"Mummy, are you staying home today?" The girl looked at her with those blue eyes. "Because I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with my mummy!"

"No, Prue. You need to go to school."

"Can I get to Auntie Tempe?" The small girl looked at her. "I haven't seen auntie Tempe like in forever."

"You can drop by Auntie Tempe after school, is that alright?" Prue nodded her head. "And I think you should make her a nice drawing. Because we both know she loves them."

"And I'm better then that stupid boy."

"Prue, what did I tell you about calling Parker stupid boy?" Melinda looked at him.

"That we should get along. Cause one day we perhaps will be family." Prue said "And that I can't steal any of his candy. "

"And…" Melinda gave her a tough face.

"That I always should finish my vegetables before I get of the table." Prue smiled "I know that mummy!"

"And why can't you take candy from Parker?" Prue asked

"Cause you told me to?" Prue gave her that smile that her husband used to giver her before cutting open a body. Like he knew just what to expect. The truth was he never did really know what to expect. He never did. Neither did Prue. He was usually wrong. She putted the girl in the little car seat. She felt a pain in her stomach. She was rather pale.

"Mummy, are you sick?" the little girl asked, "Mummy you should go see a doctor. Not Dr. Tempe, but another Dr."

"No, sweetie. Mummy is just tired." Prue took a part of her between her fingers, and putted on a playful smile.

"Mummy you should come with me, do some nappy time." Prue gave her a smile that Evan used to give her. Her mind went crazy. -Stop thinking about Evan, Melinda. Do not keep on hurting yourself. The little girl gave her a pat on the back, which caused her to squeeze of pain. She had a huge bruise there. Yesterday she had fallen down, not that hard, but she bruised easily.

"Sweetie, so, what have we finished talking about yesterday?" Melinda watched her little girl once again. After all this while, you would think the girl would not listen. However, she did.

"That Santa is real." Prue hesitated. "And that I shouldn't go around telling them that he does not exist, because I don't want to hurt any children."

"And?" She putted all her attention on that and. Like she was asking her a question that would change her entire life. Wich it was not really.

Prue had been difficult in class lately. She had told her classmates, that Santa did not exist. And that Christmas was not supposed to be a holyday, because Jesus was born in August. Then she had told the entire class that they could give her the present, because she was the only one that deserved them. The teacher had gotten mad, and she had sent Prue out of the class. Later Melinda had to come to the principal's office. He told her that Prue would not stay in the class, if she would continue to be a pain. So Melinda had talked to her child.

The little girl looked at her mum still confused. "I shouldn't do what?"

"Prue, you should not say that you are the only one who deserves presents. Just because you're the only one with a father who's dead, you shouldn't take advantage of that."

"But daddy is better then all other daddies. Both of them."

"Prue, you shouldn't think you're more important, because we have a lot of money. And your daddy is not around anymore. You cannot practice pressure on you classmates like that. It's very wrong you know that."

"Okay." she hugged her mummy. "But everyone is making fun of me."

Melinda turned to her little girl. She had tears in her eyes. Did she really miss that her child was hurt? The girl hugged her again.

"They yell at me." Prue cried harder "They say I'm a loser. That I am not welcome. They call me a looser, a bone child. They will not let me play with any of the toys. So I told them that Santa does not exist. Cause I wanted the teacher to notice. But she hates me. "

"Sweetie, please stop crying. Everything will be okay." Melinda confronted her girl. "See, I'm going to talk to the teacher right now. And I'll get those people to play with you, sweetie."

Melinda walked up to the teacher. She patted her on the shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you, miss?'"

She walked towards the gate. "My daughter says all the other children are making fun of her. And for a matter, I do believe her. She was crying, and she tried to get your attention by saying the Santa thing."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I would be able to miss something like that." The teacher was very strict. "I believe your child is trying to talk herself out of this situation. Even worst, Prue did not attempt to get together with the other kids. She just sits there by herself."

"I know my child." Melinda had a mad look. "She mind not be the social butterfly. However, she most definitely would not lie about people making fun of her. She is standing there, all by herself. She is afraid to approach the other children. That's not my fold, and it's not yours either. But can't you find a way to get them to accept her."

"Excuse me." she was mad "I don't think I should treat your child differently, just because she's a little genius child. That is the offspring of 2 of the biggest anthropologist. If you child wants to find friends, then you should help her."

Melinda watched the other children run to Prue. They got around her. They all pointed at her. They all shared the same evil smile. "Looser, looser." they yelled at her. Some of them started to yell that her mum was a dead person lover. And all other bad things.

"See she gets what she disserves" the teacher said while turned away from the situation.

Melinda got over to Prue, hugged her. And carried her away.

"You have known about this all along." Melinda was mad "You let them make fun off her; after all she's been trough."

"Hey what doesn't kill her makes her stronger." The teacher said

Melinda walked trough the gate, putting Prue back in the car. The small girl was crying. Melinda was feeling awful, how could she have missed that her child was sad. She should have known that Prue old never do anything bad. Not really. She would never hurt someone to get her point. She was a sweet gentle child. She was adorable. How could this teacher not be enchanted by her blue eyes and her cute brown hair?

She entered the Jeffersonian institute. Booth was walking toward her. He saw the tears on the little girl's eyes.

"What happened?" He was very worried.

"I found out why Prue told everyone that Santa doesn't exist." Booth watched her, curios for the exact reason. Brennan was standing right next to him.

"Because he doesn't." Brennan answered. Booth was a bit surprised that his girlfriend/partner was right beside him. She was staring at Melinda.

"They have been making fun of her." Melinda explained. "The teacher said, that she was lying. And I told her that my child would never do that. Therefore, I caught the children, making fun of her. Calling her a loser, they even said her father was stupid. Because he got shot."

The little girl reacted by crying a bit harder. Booth saw that girl.

"And the teacher, didn't she do anything?" Brennan asked

"No, she was saying that she should not treat her differently, because she's the child of two famous forensic anthropologists. And she said that what doesn't kill her makes her stronger." Melinda watched Booth

"You should go talk to the principal. She cannot treat, little Prue like that. She has to help to help her communicate. I mean that's her job."

"I'm not going to that school again. And neither is Prue." Melinda said, "So I need a new school. Where does Parker go? "

Booth watched her. "He goes to just a normal school, nothing fancy."

"That's exactly what we need." Brennan watched confused. She expected Melinda to send Prue to a very expensive exclusive school. However, she did not.

"I don't see the point of sending her to an expensive boarding school, when she gets all of science at home." Melinda explained, "She needs to be around people who are not like her. She needs to communicate."

The small child was still in her arms. Trying so hard to get to Brennan. Her arms were pointed at her, waving her little hands toward Brennan. Showing her, she needed to hold her. To calm her down. However, Brennan's arms were crossed over her chest. In addition, she did not see the little girl try to get her attention. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Aunt Tempe." She cried trying harder to get her attention. Melinda looked at her. And she saw that Brennan's eyes were on her. Brennan took her in her arms. Kissing her cheeks.

"Prue, are we going to Uncle Max, do some nice experiments." Brennan asked

"Yeah!" Prue's tears were practically gone. "Can we do test with dry eyes, and the smoke. Or bottles."

"We can do anything you like." Brennan replied "And we will watch High school musical after that.

"Yeah!" Prue smiled

"So do you want to enroll Prue in Parkers school?" Booth turned to her again

"Yeah." Melinda turned to him. "This was a school that was very expensive. THey know me, they made fun of her. Calling her Bone child, and all that. It is not fun. I just want her to go somewhere, where she is just a little girl. And not somewhere, where kindergarten teachers have an MD from Stanford."

"I get it." Booth smiled to her. Melinda felt a pain in her lower back. She was sick all the time, and it had become worst ever since that fall. Booth watched her. Melinda got away. She turned from Booth. Heading to do some work. Hoping it would get better. However, it did not.

* * *

**Melinda mentiones somewhere that Parker could become family of her once. She's not refering to the Booth/Brennan relationship in any way. She wants Melinda and Parker to get together when they grow up, wich they evantualy do. Read the Girl in the mud. I just wanted to make that very clear. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**TempeGeller**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Did we have it all?

**It all started with bruised on her legs, her abandon and her back. She had tried to hide them from her coworkers. Not to worry them, not to worry herself. However, she could not hide it. She could never hide what was happening to her. She did not want to go to the hospital. She didn't want to make anyone more worried. **

**One morning she gut up, throwing up. She got the flue. She felt very sick, but still she tried to find the strength to get to her work. She always tried. However, she did not exactly calm down. She started working long days, in attempt not to go home. Not to face Zach. He was worried about her. However, with Melinda's absence, he had to be home all the time taking care of Prue, Selina and Ruben. His wife slept on the cough in her office, while he was alone in his bed. And he missed her. He missed Melinda. The truth was that Melinda had never been gone for longer then 2 days ever since they were married. And on the job, she ignored him. He was trying to give her time.**

**When she did get home, she was so tired she would fall asleep right away. And she did not feel like talking to her husband. She only had enough energy to play with Prue. She did not have that much energy. In the morning, she would get up at four, and she would head to the lab. Probably she would sleep on her cough, until 10. He would find her there, asleep over her paperwork.**

**Zach noticed that ever since Prue had left the school 3 weeks ago, everything had started. Maybe even a couple weeks before that. When Melinda had fallen of her chair. 4 weeks ago, Melinda had fallen down. Prue had crawled on the desk, trying to play a game. And Melinda fainted. When she woke, she told everyone she was clumsy. However, Zach knew better. He knew something was not right. He had seen the bruises. She told him they were from the fall, but he was sure they were not. Melinda promised him she would get to see a doctor, and a couple of weeks later she told him she did. That nothing was wrong. Nevertheless, he was convinced that she did not see any doctor in realty. **

**Melinda waked trough the lab, unable to concentrate herself. She had been sick all the time, and she had felt bad. Her skin looked very pale, but she had not mentioned it to Zach. She did not want him to worry. There was nothing to worry about. It was just a little flue. That was what she thought the past 3 weeks. In her family, there were no diseases. Her grandmother had suffered form breast cancer when she was younger, but she knew that she did not have any of those symptoms. She did not want to think about it. She walked around the table, looking at the corps they way she always did. A normal corps. It was a Friday night and Zach had asked her to quite the working quiet a bit. However, she had not done that.**

**She cut herself at the blade she was using to cut open the patient. Melinda blamed it on the fact she was tired. She looked at the bled that kept coming from the wound. Brennan was standing next to her.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked that question. She had no idea if she was okay. She started to feel rather bad. The flu did not cover the feeling. She had a pain in her chest, and her abandon was painful. Everything went black in front of her eyes. **

**Brennan saw that she was falling against the ground. Brennan did not know what to do. She always thought she exactly knew what to do in a situation like this. Brennan panicked. Feeling her pulse, it was kind of weak. She had an irregular heartbeat, which was cause by a problem with her heart. **

"**Melinda." She gave her a slight tap on the cheek. There was no respond. "Oh my God." **

**Booth entered the lab, and saw that his girlfriend was freaking out. He ran over to her, finding Melinda unconscious on the floor. "Shit, Bones, what happened?" **

**Brennan calmed down. "I was asking if she was okay, and she just fell down." **

**Booth took his phone out of his jacket. He turned the number 911. He heard a voice '911 emergency, what seems to be your problem?" **

"**Hello, this is special agent Seeley Booth, and I'm calling from the Jeffersonian institute. A woman fell down. She fainted " Booth said "She's unconscious. She is hardly breathing. Her pulse is irregular."**

**He sat down next to Melinda, getting her from the ground, and carrying her to the closest office. He putted her on the chair. She was lying down. Brennan was standing right behind him. **

"**Go get Zach!" Booth said. Brennan turned around and heading to the other side of the lab. Booth looked at Melinda pale skin. He could see she was getting very ill. He putted his hand on her forehead and felt warm. He was scared. He had seen this kind of thing, when he had been in a hospital. Where people were dying. However, he never felt this so close. Brennan had run away fast, she was panicked. Booth would have expected her to be calm. , that she would know exactly what to do; instead, his girlfriend had lost it. She had been worried, and she was not able to do anything that would have helped Melinda. He knew that she was terrified of loosing her friend. And that was not about to happen. Not now.**

**Zach got in this office and sat down next to his wife. She was still unconscious. **

"**How long does it take for an ambulance to get here?" Booth was getting mad. He only called 5 minutes ago, but expected them to be there the minute he called.**

"**It takes a while." Zach replied, "She's been sick for a while now. She does not tell me, but I can tell. She has not been eating for a couple of weeks. I think this time it's serious."**

"**Aren't you mad she didn't tell you?" Booth watched her**

"**She doesn't have to tell me, how she's feeling. I jus know." Zach replied. I told her to go see a doctor. However, she would not do it. She told me that everything was okay."**

"**You should have made her go." Booth said, "It's what a husband does."**

"**I was going to." Zach said **

**The paramedics came running in the room, followed by a worried Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan was always calm in a situation like this. But this seemed to consume her alive. Cam walked in the room.**

"**What is going on?" She asked. That is when she saw that Melinda was unconscious "Oh my God." **

**Cam was trying to keep the rest of the lab away. She kept calm, but inside she was worrying. Worrying about was going on with Melinda. "Okay, people move on." She said to some people who came to watch "Nothing to see here."**

"**What's going on?" Angela and Hodgins walked towards them. Cam let them trough.**

"**Melinda, she fainted." Cam started to show her feelings. Her panic. "The paramedics are taking a look at her. But they don't know anything." The paramedics passed them. Zach was following very close. Brennan was sitting on the cough, not able to move.**

"**Sweetie." Angela hugged her. "She's going to be fine, she probably ate to much."**

"**No, she has a pale skin. She was very tired. Her wounds did not heal that fast. She has heart failure. Bruises. And she probably has a low white blood cell. If I was objective, I would have noticed it." Brennan replied **

"**Brennan, you are overreacting." Angela said "Just wait for the test; you will see nothing is going on?"**

"**It was scary Ange." Brennan said, "She was just. She fell, and she was pale. I did not know what to do I do not want to loose you. I do not want Melinda to go anywhere. You, Melinda and Dana are my best friend. In addition, without you people and Booth, I would not be okay. I would be a mess. You guys help me to be okay."**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another 3 chapters, I have finnished this once this weekend. I haven't been able to update because I was very very bussy. So Chapters of Rose in Red, It's just a game will be following this week.

Enjoy, Ellen

* * *

**3. Testing**

"What are they going to do?" Zach asked when Melinda disappeared behind a door. The doctor walked to him. The doctor turned to Zach and gave him a hand.

"We are going to run some bled tests." the doctor said "We are going to get some bled, we are going to me a CAT-scan. See what the problem is. I will tell you when we know more."

Zach sat down. Brennan ran inside and she sat down next to Zach. The rest of them followed them very closely. Booth had a sell in his hands.

"Yeah, I think it's bad" Brennan heard him say, "No, you don't have to come."

Booth turned to himself to Brennan. "Scully is coming this way. She was worried; she's coming to find out if there's anything she can do."

"Yeah, Zach." Angela looked at him "If we can help with anything if you would love to. I could take the children, if you want to. You can stay in the hospital."

"Thank you, Angela." Zach replied, "But Prue's spending the weekend at her grandmothers, and I can take the baby's to the hospital."

"How long is she staying?" Brennan asked

"The weekend. Her grandmother wanted to spend some time in DC." Zach said, "So she wanted to take Prue and see Washington."

"Are you going to tell her?" Booth asked Zach.

"I'm going to wait and see what is going on." Zach said. Booth could feel the worried in his voice.

The doctor walked out of the door. Towards Zach. "Mr. Addy, She gained consciousness. We don't know what is going on with your wife." The doctor took his glasses off. "I don't believe it's a big trouble. Is she been working harder lately?"

"Yeah, but she works long days all the time." Zach admitted, "She sometimes works 48 eight hours days."

"Sometimes the effects of a hectic work." the doctor sat down. "She's probably experiencing some tiredness, in days like these, that is quiet normal. We are running some bled test. The CAT-scan showed nothing in her brain. We are taking the bled test to completely sure nothing is going on."

"The doctor believe she's just very tired." Brennans face changed a bit. She walked the other side of the room. Booth followed her.

"See she's going to be fine." Booth said

"She had heart failure." Brennan said, "I believe it's very serious. The doctor knows that, he's just not saying anything to Zach."

"What do you think is wrong?" Booth said, "Just spill it, how bad do you think it is?"

"AML" Brennan replied

"I said tell me what she has. In Human language." Booth made a move with his hands.

"I was saying it." Brennan rolled her eyes. "She has acute myelogenous leukemia. I mean she has all this bruises. Her wounds kept bleeding very long, she is pale. And she's tired."

"Bones that could be anything." Booth replied, "She always bruised easily. Do you remember when that she used to tell about when she was a child, and got bruises all the time? "

"So Booth?" Brennan heisted "Okay, I'm just worried. I was just thinking."

"Bones, you really worried too much." Booth took her in his arms. Zach was standing against the door, watching Melinda. She was lying in the bed. She had an infusion hanging from her left.

"Zach." She did not sound weak. She was a bit pale. "So what's going on?"

"You fainted." Zach responded. "We called an ambulance, you had some heart failure. But everything is okay."

Melinda gave a soft smile. The other team members were now standing outside the door, hanging against the frame. The doctor entered the room.

"Miss Ryan, you had some heart disorder. You fainted at work." The doctor said, "We took some bled tests. We will have the results tomorrow. We do not expect anything. However, we want to keep you hear for follow up. You're heart failure was caused by a bit from stress and tiredness."

"So it's nothing?" Melinda looked at him -I know that tone. I used that tone. Melinda was suspicious - What is it?"

"We won't know anything, until we get the lab results." THe doctor said, "It could be anything. I mean you could have a virus. On the other hand, it could be a disease you got in contact with in your line of work. I heard you work at the forensics department at the Jeffersonian. Don't worry, we find out what is wrong."

* * *

Please make writing this story a little easier. I need your thoughts, what is going to happen?? What do you want to happen??


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Can we go back to happy ever after?**

Melinda was in the hospital bed, the doctor had assured her that everything was going to be all right, but she had not been able to believe him in anyway. He had that tone. She had a MD, she knew about the tone. The tone a doctor had when he knew that something was not right. Zach obviously did not know the tone. Brennan knew that something was wrong. She knew that because of the look. The look when you just know that something is not right. Cam seemed to have both. The look and the tone. That was what made her worried. The newt day, the doctor had excused himself. The lab had had trouble, and they told everyone that results would come later that day. However, they did not. Her 1-year-old daughter had come to visit. And the girl had been pulling her hair all the time. At the end, she had fallen asleep in the bed right next to her. All that time her little boy was sitting at her father's side.

There was a knock at the door. The doctor walked in. He did not have the look; he had a look that was worst then that. He had a look like he knew that something was very wrong, and like he knew that it would not get any better. The doctor walked towards her bed. She could just know what he was going to say. That she was very sick and not getting better. When she was pregnant, the doctor had hope in his eyes. Now he had this fear, fear for her. And she could read it. She could read it all. She had done years as an intern, and she had told her part of bad news.

"Miss Ryan." The doctor took her name in his mouth

"It's Dr. Ryan." She changed. Her title gave her some kind of hope, telling him that she had a title made her very secure. "I know something is wrong doctor."

"We found a decrease in white bled cells. It could come from anything. We are going to get you to oncology, to do some other tests. "The doctor was interrupted

"Is that bad?" Zach asked, "I mean yesterday you were sure it was some kind of virus. What is going on today?"

"We have no idea. The truth is that increase of white bled cells could be cause by anything. Even a fold in your diet. You say that your wife has not eaten well in weeks. It is possible that it was cause by that. We just want to be sure.

Zach and Melinda were sitting next to each other. She was weak. Zach could tell that this was not due to the food she ate. Something more was going on. He could feel it in his bones. In the deepest fiber off his body. She had not gotten out of the hospital ever since the test started. Her friends had been over all the time, and as specially Brennan. Who was trying to make it up to her? Melinda had the test on oncology yesterday and now they were waiting for the prognoses. The thing she would know. That look that would destroy their happy lives forever. Melinda remember the eyes of the first doctor when he told her, they did not know anything. She knew that he did. That he was sure. And that she would not be the one in a million that was going to get away with a warning. She was going to be the one that was going to get bad news. The news that would destroy her whole being. And probably even more. She did not care about herself, she cared about Zach. And Prue, Selina and little Ruben. She cared about how it was going to change their life. A doctor with black hair, walked towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addy." Melinda nodded slowly. She was too tired to correct the Dr. who was standing right in front of him. "You have something we call AML. Are you familiar with it?"

"Acute myelogenous leukemia" Melinda said before he could "I have an MD. Therefore, you have to take a marrow puncture to know for sure. I probably have a decrease of white blood cells.

"You know if you have marrow transplantation, it could save you. You have to find a perfect match. Sister or any close family." Melinda watched him

"I don't have family left." Melinda watched him "I don't have any sister, couldn't I use a donor."

"It is possible." the doctor sat down "We have to look at boon morrow donation, for strangers. It is your only choice, since both of your parents are not alive. And you don't have any relatives who are alive."

"I have a grandmother." Melinda reacted "But it won't have enough similarity."

"Actually, in your case I would subject we check if her bone marrow could be used. We have no other choice. Your case is one of the most difficult I ever had. Most people detect this cancer when they are young. However, with the minority, the cancer develops later. And it's more lethal most of the time."

"Couldn't we check if anyone of our team could give the marrow, our daughters?" Zach watched the doctor.

"We could check anyone who wants to give you their marrow. It happens that no family or children are a possible donor." the doctor replied, "It is possible that one of them could be the right donor. The chance that children can donate is highly it this case, I wouldn't say no."

"I am." Melinda replied "I'm not going to put Prue trough that. I'm not."

The doctor left the room as fast as he came in. Melinda watched Zach, she was sure that the doctor was right. It was not good. In addition, looking back on the day, she had known.

"Zach?" Zach had a tear in his eyes.

"Why can't we just go back to happy ever after?" Zach asked "Didn't we have the bad things?"

"Zach." Melinda touched his hand

"Didn't you have enough shit coming your way?" Zach stepped up "You are a good person, and what do you get for it. Your sister disappeared, your mother and father die in a tragic car accident, your grandfather dies, you spend 3 years in the foster system, your grandmothers boyfriend tries to kill you, your real parents didn't want you and your husband gets killed. Wasn't that enough? Why can't we have happily ever after?"

"We almost had it all." Melinda replied "But nothing stays. We will get trough this. You will get trough this. Zach, I want you to promise me that you'll move on with your life. If I die, I want you to marry someone ells. I want you to promise me."

"What if you die? You shouldn't talk that way. I don't want you to die. You are not going to die. You can beat this;" Zach cried, "It is always supposed to be me and you. Not just me, not just you. You and me. That is how it always is supposed to be."

"Yeah." Melinda replied. She removed the hear from his face. She looked in his eyes." Nevertheless, no matter what happens to me, it is always me and you. You know I'll always be there. I just want you to promise to be okay. Just okay. I'm not asking you to throw a party at my funeral. But you don't have to go trough life hating it."

"Stop it!" Zach yelled. He had tears in his eyes.

"You hear him. You heard what he said. Not much people survive this." Melinda replied. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Scully walked trough it. She had a DVD box in her hands. "I thought when you're in the hospital why don't we watch McDreamy, McSteamy and perhaps some McVet." She waved the boss of grey's anatomy in her hands. She was not carrying any pizza.

"No pizza." Melinda was smiling. "Grey's anatomy + greasy pizza equals fun."

"I know. The nurses took it." Scully was rather embarrassed "They said pizza equals no no. On the other hand, something. So what's the test?"

"Leukemia." Zach replied, "The doctors think it is leukemia."

"Perhaps they could cure it by trying a marrow donor. We are going to find anyone that can give. Maybe we find anyone that matches mine."

Scully said down next to her friends bed, not sure what to do. She was stunned. She survived cancer, and now her best friend perhaps had leukemia, one of the most dangerous cancers ever. It could kill her, and it perhaps would. Scully did not know what to say, or what to do. The fact is that, Melinda and Zach were happy. They were the perfect little family. Playing in the park. And stuff. They made time for the children, and worked very hard. They were the people that did not complain about anything. Melinda was obviously lucky. And it seemed like that it that luck was torn away form them.

Brennan had heard the same horrible news. She was mad, that she was right. She had seen the symptoms, and she knew it was about to happen. She was sad. She was sitting in the lab. Her father Max came to her.

"I heard about your coworker, she was brought to the hospital right?" He looked at her with a hurt in his eyes. On the other hand, compassion towards the girl she was working with.

"Yeah." Brennan replied, "She has leukemia. They are looking for a donor. She has no family left; her grandmother is the only one. She had a twin sister, and if she would be here today, she would be the perfect little donor. But she isn't."

"I thought they had people who have similar marrow, but are not family." Max said "They do this things were they get the marrow from a stranger, and then they see if it matches. Like friends, family and co-workers."

"Yeah," Brennan nodded "I putted myself down. We are supposed to find as many people, to find a match for her. The whole team is doing it. And stuff."

"Yeah, that's great idea." Max answered "So they are 100 % sure?"

"No, they have to do a puncture." Brennan said "But I saw the symptoms, she has it. I just know it in my bones.""I'm sorry sweetie." Max looked at her "I love Melinda, she's a sweet kid. Weird story, she reminds me of your mother when she was that age."

"She's very talented forensic anthropologist." Brennan replied turning to her father, "She was a great person. She was more intelligent like me. And she never did anything wrong."

Max was watching her. Brennan was crying a bit. "She was a sweet person, a great friend. And she didn't deserve this." Max stepped back. "I mean is it rational that a sweet person gets a cruel disease while people who kill each other just move on living. She didn't have this coming."

"Off course." Max wanted to hug her, but she moved away from him.

"She's a sweet girl!" Brennan yelled "And she's one of my only friends, why would she go and leave?" Brennan was divested. Max tried to move closer to his daughter.

"Brennan, she's going to be very sick. She's going to need you." Max looked at her "And you can stand here and feel sorry for her and you. Or you can spend all your time by her side."

"I should." She took her jacket and walked out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. You are the best friends I have.**

"See, we are going to spend all these days watching Grey's anatomy." Scully sat next to her on the bed "McDreamy is going to get you trough the hard days."

Melinda gave a soft smile. She was getting weaker by the day. The cancer was spreading in her body very fast. Melinda kept her eyes open, watching the TV.

"This is fun." Melinda smiled. She rested her head against "No, McDreamy, can you choose Meredith."

"We both know he's going to go for Addy!" Scully laughed. There was a soft nod, Brennan walked in the room. She had been crying. She sat down right next to Scully in the chair.

"See, Tempe." Melinda said, "McDreamy is going to go for Addy, Scully said.

Brennan nodded. Melinda and Scully were both on the bed, laughing. They were like silly little children. Melinda seemed very sick, but she tried to hide it very well. She had a small smile on her face. Brennan did not want to look at them. She felt that Scully was acting a bit to joyful. She could not act that way.

"Tempe, what's up?" Melinda asked, "Why are you so down?"

"Well, you are laughing about McDreamy and McSteamy and McAddison about their Mclife." Brennan was very panicked "But in case you didn't notice if you don't find a donor, you're going to die."

Melinda gave her a mad look. "Don't you think I don't know that?" Melinda gave her another look. "The results of the puncture came back this morning.I have leukemia; we are looking for a donor. Why can't I just forget for a couple hours I'm going to die, and watch Grey's anatomy with my friends, why can't you that with me." "Because…" Brennan watched her "Because I can not bear losing you. You are my friend."

"So start being my friend!" Melinda yelled, "Zach is telling me I'm going to die all the time. In addition, my grandmother is dropping by; she will tell me that I am going to die. I just do not want you to tell me that I am going to die. I just want one hour in the day when I am not going to die. I just want to not die, and watch Grey's anatomy the way we always did, when I was not going to die."

"I'm sorry." Brennan saw that she needed to be a friend. She saw the anger in her eyes. She knew that the anger was fear. Brennan sat down.

"Oh, it's George!" She yelled "George with his nice ass."

"He has a great ass." Scully looked at Brennan. She looked grateful. She saw that Melinda was smiling again. She had a beautiful smile. Brennan was a bit concerned about her behavior. However, she needed to be a friend to Melinda right now.

"So I bet that by the end of the episode, McDreamy and Meredith will be together." Brennan replied

"Nah, like the end of the season." Scully said "Prom time."

"Too bad!" Brennan replied when she turned to Melinda, "McDreamy and Meredith are just too cute together. It is like you and Zach. You and Mulder."

"You and Booth." Scully and Melinda said together. They ware laughing and smiling for the next 20 minutes. Dr. Brennan left the room. She was not able to laugh anymore. She had forgotten how she felt, and tried to feel something ells. Scully was still sitting beside her. She was better in pretending. Some of the team had gone trough the tests. The results were going to come in one of the days. Brennan had not yet go trough the test.

"Doctor." Brennan stepped to the doctor. "Could I test if I could be a donor for Melinda Ryan please?"

"Sure." Brennan followed the doctor to his office. "I'm telling you what I told the rest. The chance that you are a donor is not very big. However, it is there. We did not find anyone. We know that using donors from people who are not relatives is very risky. But we have no other choice. It's sad you know. Her whole family is gone, and a girl like that has to deal with his."

"Yeah she's been trough enough. " Brennan had her arms crossed over her chest. "So the grandmother? Could she be a possible donor?"

"Well, the closer family the better." The doctor explained. "Best donors are usually the sister, brother. They have a close DNA to the patient. Parents are a good possibility. Getting farther away from the patient makes it harder to find that resemblance. Sometimes it happens that friends are great donors. It's to bad that her twin sister is gone. I mean she would have been the perfect donor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**Here's a new chapter, the story will take weird twists. And it will be about Melinda's hi****story, and Brennans.

* * *

**

6. Good and some other news

"Brennan, we are getting the results of all the tests today." Booth replied "Can you not be so nervous."

"Oh, I could try." Brennan said "But I probably would feel miserly. I just hope they found someone."

"This remembers me about this case I had. Back years ago, the Middleton case." Booth smiled "A small girl, I don't even remember her name. But she was so full alive. Her grandmother Liliane Ryan. It was the best case I had. The man had almost killed this girl, the twin sister disappeared."

"Pattrick Middetone right?" Brennan smiled "I did that case. I knew that I know you from some where."

"Yeah, oh my god." Booth smiled "Oh my God, you gave me the evidence I needed to convict that man. And you are cute back then."

Booth kissed her lips. It was a short kiss that was suppose to make her less nervous. But she didn't seem to have that effect on Brennan.

Zach saw Melinda's grandmother enter their building. She was carrying Prue. "So any news?" She asked while she watched the rest. Liliane watched Brennan, she knew her. She looked so much like her daughter Lilian.

"Temperance Brennan." Brennan gave her a hand. Liliane froze. Temperance Brennan, Ruth's girl. She could smile, this would save her granddaughter, or it could saver her granddaughter. It would also bring out the secret.

"I'm Liliane Ryan." She watched Booth "And you are?"

"Oh my God." Booth turned to her "I'm the agent, remember I took your grand daughter in. Me and my girlfriend. Remember?"

Cam who was right behind him was smiling to her. She waved.

"Ex-girlfriend." She corrected.

"Yeah." Booth gave her smile. "So how is the sweet little Mel, how old is she?"

"27" Liliane replied "This great guy is her husband. Zach Addy."

"I work with him. Melinda is" Booth smiled "Oh my God. This is so awkward. I forgot about that case. But I was always wondering what happened to that girl."

"Yeah, I really think it is so sad." Brennan replied "She's one of my dearest friends. Her and Scully and Angela of course."

"So how is your mum?" Liliane tried not to "I mean she must be a pretty lady. To have such a beautiful daughter."

"My mum is dead." Brennan admitted. She walked away. It left Liliane with empty feeling, and feeling that she lost something. A daughter. She didn't know how Temperance had taken her question. She had a bit more hope. Maybe the marrow would match her granddaughter. As they were sisters. It had to. It just had to. She was however afraid that the secret would get out. She didn't want her grandchild to find out about her betrayal to Tempe's parents. And the pain she had putted Ruth and Max trough. Ruth would never know. That was a relieve she had. Ruth would never be mad with her. She would never know her own child. She entered the room.

"See I told Melinda I knew her as a teenager." Booth said smiling. "That she was a very cool teenager."

Liliane smiled. "If Selena would be here, the solution would be easy." Melinda replied "She would have been the key that solved everything. To bad I don't have any more brothers or sisters."

"Sure honey." The grandmother was kind trying to keep a straight face.

"You know, this is fun." Melinda replied "All my favorite people in one room."

Prue sat on the bed. She was hugging her mum. She was smiling to Booth and Brennan. And to her grandmother.

"She's a speaking image of Melinda." Zach replied "She has her eyes. Her chin. Just like little Sel."

"Yeah" Looking at the 1 year old who was sitting next to Melinda. The doctor entered. It was very quiet. The whole Jeffresonian was watching the doctor. He was carrying a map. A very thin map. He did have a weird look at his face. Melinda was tensed, but Prue was getting that out of her. She was pulling her ponytails.

The doctor smiled. "We found a donor. Temperance Brennan." The doctor said "But what I don't understand is that, you didn't say you're her sister. It would have been easy if you just told."

"She's not…" Melinda watched "I only have on sis. My mum and dad.."

Brennan ran out of the room. Melinda watched at her grandmother mad. Everyone walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry." The doctor left the room. He probably didn't expect to be revealing any large family secrets. He expected them to know, or to be aware of it. Frankly the doctor that did the test was not the same. So he had not been aware of the fact that they didn't know they were relative. He would have expected happiness. He had seen a very mad reaction. By both sides.

Melinda turned to her grandmother. Who was till in the room. Melinda's eyes were mad. She was mad with Brennans dad and her mum. For screwing up her childhood. Her whole life had been unhappy, and the last 5 years were so perfect. And Melinda thought she didn't deserve this happiness.

"What did you not tell me?!" Melinda had a very mad tone "Why did they walk out of me? Why?"

* * *

Please let me know what twist, you mind be expecting.


End file.
